B&B
by naty.joy
Summary: Juste un ship B&B, pour savoir de quoi il en resort il vous suffi de lire.


Un jour comme les autres a Washington. Brennan sort de son bureau pour retourner a ces squelettes, elle croise Camille puis une a une les fouines arrivent. De l'autre coté au FBI, Booth arrive dans son bureau avec un café, il se pose et se met à la paperasse. Nos coéquipiers n'avaient pas d'enquête commune. A 10 H Booth en était à son 5éme café, le dos en compote d'être resté à son bureau. Il regarda la pile de papier en retard et s'aperçut avec sourire qu'elle avait bien diminué. Il s'accorda une pause de 15 minutes pour appeler Rebecca pour savoir à qu'elle heure arriverait Parker samedi. Elle lui avoua que sa l'aiderait si Vendredi après-midi il pouvait passer le prendre. Il accepta avec joie. Il passa donc voir Cullen pour partir plus tôt le Vendredi. Une fois le problème de planning réglé il se remit au travail avec plus d'entrain. A midi il avait fini la paperasse, il décida d'aller chercher Bones pour diner.

- Bones Bones ou êtes-vous ?

- Sur la plateforme et ne m'appelez pas Bones

- Bien entendu Bones

- Oh

- Allez je vous invite au diner

- 30 secondes je prends ma veste et j'arrive

10 minutes plus tard ils étaient au restaurant a leurs table.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Pour moi un steak frite et pour toi Tempérance ?

- Une salade du chef

- En boissons

- De l'eau seulement

- Et ce sera tout ?

- Oui répondit ensemble Bones et Booth

- Bon appétit

- J'ai un truc à te dire mais je ne sais pas si fit Booth

- Si quoi parle tu n'es pas le genre à te taire pourtant

- Vendredi heu

- Tu annule ?

- Pas vraiment je modifie le planning

- Je ne comprends pas c'est toi qui avait décidé de la soirée ?

- Oui mais Rebe

- Quoi Rebecca ? Tu la revoies

- Non elle me laisse Parker plus tôt. Je peux avoir le temps de terminer mes phases ?

- Oui mais alors on reporte a la semaine prochaine ?

- Parker t'adore alors je pense qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ?

- Tu es sur je comprendrais que tu passes la soirée avec lui, on se voit tous les jours alors que

- Vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime et je voudrais que vous appreniez a vous connaitre

- Je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants

- Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortira a merveille

- Et ben moi non

- Mais si et puis de toute façon il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre. Alors pourquoi pas Vendredi ?

- J'ai peur Booth, tout ça me fait peur

- Je suis là avec toi tu n'as pas a avoir peur

- Il y a une semaine j'étais seule et là il faudrait déjà qu'on soit une famille Seleey

- Parker fait partie de ma vie tout comme toi. Je veux que vous vous entendiez

- J'accepte alors

Ainsi on retrouve Booth, Brennan et Parker en train de jouer dans un parc. Tempérance essayait de comprendre les règles du foot américain Booth joue avec elle mais Parker se défend très bien. Ensuite ils prirent une glace et s'assirent sur un banc. Brennan était contente de sa journée Booth aussi et Parker était content pour son père. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble.

A 9 h après un bon repas tous les 3 étaient devant la télé Parker la tête sur le genou gauche de Booth et Bones la tête sur son épaule droite. Après 20 minutes de film, Parker c'était endormi.

- Tempérance tu peux m'aider, prend Parker le temps que je me lève

- Ok

Une fois Parker au lit, Booth proposa a Brennan d'en faire autant. C'est comme ça qu'ils partirent terminer en beauté une si belle journée. Cependant comme la nuit avait était courte ce fut la sonnette qui réveilla la maison. Booth se leva, alla ouvrir.

- Bonjour Angela fit Booth a la personne qui sonnait

- Je vous réveille ? Il est pourtant tard

- Parker est la fit Booth alors j'attends qu'il se lève

- Ah et vous avez des nouvelles de Brennan ?

- C'est qu'en faite

- Papa, Doc Bones vous êtes levé ? Cria Parker en arrivant

- Voilà qui répond à ma question fit Angela

- Parker chut fit son père

- Mais papa on doit aller au Zoo il faut la réveiller

- Je suis la Parker fit Brennan en sortant de la chambre de Booth

- Et moi qui m'inquiété pour toi fit Angela

- Et ben tu peux voir que tout va bien fit Bones en se rapprochant de Booth

- Et depuis quand vous mous cacher ça ?

- Depuis presque 2 semaines répondit Bones

- Deux semaines après être partie du bar ?

- Oui quand je suis arrivé chez moi Booth était la pour me parler d'un truc pour l'enquête

- Je sais même plus de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Parce que la conservation a dérivée

- Et bien dérivée puisque tu m'as embrassé et comme je n'ai pas dit non

- Bien au contraire ajouta Booth avec un sourire qui en disait long

Angela n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus qu'une petite voie se fit entendre

- Papa on peut déjeuner on va être en retard

- Les détails peuvent attendre fit Angela mais sache que je veux les entendre ma chérie

- Oui on se voit Lundi de toute façon

- Mais si tu veux tu peux déjeuner avec nous proposa Booth

- J'ai déjà déjeuné. Profité bien du weekend. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux

- PAPA appela Parker de la cuisine

- ON ARRIVE, bon Angela on t'adore tous mais

- Le devoir vous appel

Angela s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres quand elle arriva chez elle enfin chez Jack elle ne put s'empêcher de tout raconter a son petit copain qui ne sut que répondre c'est cool comme ça on ne sera plus le seul couple du Jefferson !

Le lundi, a peine Tempérance eut' elle posé un pied dans son bureau qu'Angela arriva

- Tu as passé un bon week end ?

- Excellent et toi ?

- Moi aussi alors raconte toi et Booth

- Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé je suppose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser mais je suis heureuse et Parker m'apprécie.

- Tu as enfin laissé parler ton cœur c'est bien

- Oui mais c'est tellement …, et si ça marche pas Ang ?

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste

- Mais si on se sépare tu imagines les répercussions sur le travail et même sans aller jusque-là si on se dispute …

- Vous vous disputiez déjà avant alors et puis moi et Jack on n'est pas toujours d'accord mais au travail on reste pro et tout ce qui se passe a l'extérieur reste dehors vous y arriverez aussi. Et puis quoi de mieux qu'une réconciliation dans un lit !

- Je parle sérieusement. Je ne veux pas quitter le terrain a cause d'une bêtise et toi et Jack enfin tout le monde sait quand ça va pas.

- Ce n'est pas facile mais tu comptes faire comme si tes sentiments et les siens n'existaient pas. Ce n'est pas une solution tu le sais !

- On y arrivait bien avant non, tu penses que c'est trop tard ?

- Vous ne pouvez plus faire comme si rien n'était vous savez que c'est réciproque et ce sera pire si vous refoulé vos sentiments.

- Tu as surement raison merci pour ton aide

- Et avant de faire n'importe quoi parle-moi, tu mérites d'être heureuse

- C'est très gentil et toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse. Ah ton homme t'attend

- Passe le bonjour au tiens, vous manger au diner ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Jack m'a dit hier que comme on est plus le seul couple du Jefferson on pourrais faire des trucs a 4

- Quoi ? Mais Ang

- Non ma chérie des trucs comme un restau une boite un bowling …

- Ah oui bien sûr venez avec nous au Diner alors

- D'accord

Tout continua tranquillement au Jefferson. Malgré les peurs de Bones, son couple avec Booth était très solide. Ils savaient gérer les quelques différents qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient même fait quelques pas important dans leurs relations. A présent ils vivaient dans une jolie maison proche de celle de Jack, pas aussi imposante mais une très belle maison quand même. Parker l'adorer et il y avait deux autres chambres qui pour le moment resté des chambre d'amis mais qui sait. De son côté Angela avait déjà entamé la modification d'une des chambres d'ami en effet, elle était enceinte de 3 mois.


End file.
